florielsand_school_offandomcom-20200213-history
Roge Undines
Roge ''Undines'' "Undines are water spirits, Full of imagination, and reflection , that makes them find their dare." Founder of Undines Her Early Life Roge Undines , born in a deep sea in the 10th century , close to Castelobruxo. When Rose was 11 years old , as a young half mermaid girl , had to leave her Sea Team and find her own way. Full of curiosity , to see how the 'up' world for her is , she went out . She realized that she wasn't a mermaid anymore . Five years after , she found Castelobruxo School . It was like an abandoned house . When she went in , she saw two young male wizards fighting . She didn't knew what to do so she started singing to calm them . Her voice out of water was really awful , that birds left when they heard her . Apollo , one of them asked her , were she was from ? Roge didn't want them to learn about her real form so she left . She tried to change herself into mermaid but she couldn't . Not even water could , so she went back to Castelobruxo to find them , however she only found Apollo into his Sylphs form . They came too close with each other after years . Apollo wanted to make Castelobruxo a School , so he asked Roge if she wanted to be the second member . She accepted it . The two of them were working 2 years for it and they finally finished it . Apollo had already found his House so she had to think of a name . Her real name was Roge Meloforen . Meloforen family was kind , loyal and brave . Even though , Roge decided , as an Undine girl to name her House , Undines . Undines are water spirits, they can literally become water. In their physical form they look much like a classic mermaid does with a fin tail and a human like upper body. Years per Years Castelobruxo , became a well known school . Undines House won many House Cups . Roge thought that all Undines Student , needed a Common Room that will be full of water outside . Apollo disagreed with her and that made Roge to disappear . Her Death Roge never went back to Castelobruxo . When she was 32 years old , she already had a family . Her husband , Oratios Kedric was from France and he was working as a skipper . He was 40 years old and he was an old Melbuffon student on Beauxbatons Academy , so he wanted to go back . Roge couldn't leave her House without someone of her kind , so she went with her son Leonardo Kedric , to Castelobruxo . Leonardo was 14 years old and he was an Undine boy , that's why Roge believed that he had to stay . To continue what she began . Roge,Oratios and Jessica( their 9 years old daughter) left when it was raining and lighting . It was really hard for them to keep up like that for days , because they left with an old ship , alone! When a big wave took Jessica , Roge felt that she could save her , as a mermaid , but when she dived she drowned. The undying Sea Flower The undying Sea Flower was a flower that left Roge's hair in her funeral and took her mermaid skills . That flower became Undines item and it was famed for its healing skills . When Leonardo went to Beauxbatons , he left it inside the Undines Common Room and until now it's flowery . __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Undines Category:Castelobruxo Category:Roge Undines Category:Heads of House